The game of golf is a very popular sport and requires special equipment to enable players to maximize their abilities. Special shoes for playing golf having conically shaped spikes attached generally perpendicularly to the outside surface of the sole are universally known. When such golf shoes are worn, these spikes engage and penetrate the ground and provide stability for the player when swinging a golf club. The spikes provide stability by preventing sliding, twisting, or other shifting of the player's feet during a golf swing. Such stability is necessary to provide balance to the player, which is essential for a proper golf swing. Over time, these spikes become worn and lose their ability to penetrate the ground sufficiently to provide adequate support and stability for the player. When this wear occurs, the spikes must be replaced.
Spikes are generally formed with the spike portion attached to the center of one side of a circular flange. Attached to the other side of the flange is a cylindrical, exteriorly threaded post. Standard golf shoes have a sole with cylindrical, interiorly threaded recesses therein for receiving the threaded post of a golf spike. The spike assembly is attached to the sole by screwing the threaded post into the threaded recess of the sole. Standard spikes have a circular flange having several holes on opposite sides of the conical spike portion capable of receiving the ends of a wrench or other tool used to tighten or loosen the spike assembly within the recess in the sole, for the purposes of installation and removal. Frequently, after the spikes have been installed and the golf shoes worn for a period of time, these spikes become very difficult or impossible to remove. The holes in the flange for accepting a spike wrench become clogged within dirt and debris, making use of such a tool difficult, if not impossible. Moisture and debris often work their way under the flange and contact the threads of the post and/or recess, thus preventing, or creating extreme difficulty in the removal and replacement of old, worn spikes. Thus, the necessity for a replacement spike assembly adapted for attachment over an old, worn spike that cannot be removed from the sole of the shoe on which it is installed is evident, but no such device has heretofore been developed.